Five Nights at Robbie Rotten's
Note: This isn’t a ripoff of FazbearFreak’s fangame Weekend at Robbie's. I thought of this in late October (two months before his fangame came out) Five Nights at Robbie Rotten’s is a FNaF fangame based off Lazytown made on 12/27/2016. This game was made by Tina.g.sherwin. You have just been hired for the job as the nightguard of the Lazytown Recording Studios. Antagonists Robbie Rotten He is the main antagonist of the game and the Lazytown show. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. He is usually the last character to move from there staring position. He is a white man with black hair wearing a maroon and purple with gold pinstripes shirt along with black shoes. He starts on CAM03. Once he gets to the Security Office you must close the office hallway door. Sportacus Sportacus is the main character of Lazytown. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards along with Robbie, Stephanie and Stingy. He is the fastest antagonist of the game. Sportacus wears an outfit that is several different shades of blue. He is wearing a blue hat with goggles sitting on top of it along with black shoes. He starts on CAM01 along with Stephanie. Once he gets into the office you must quickly shut the door to prevent death. Stephanie Stephanie is first active on Night 1 and onwards along with Robbie, Sportacus and Stingy. She is the 2nd fastest antagonist in the game. Stephanie has pink hair along with a pink dress. She starts on CAM01 along with Sportacus. If she gets into the player’s office you must quickly shut the hallway door to prevent death. Stingy Stingy is first active on Night 1 and onwards. Stingy usually acts extremely greedy claiming everything is his. He is the fourth fastest antagonist in the game. Stingy is wearing a yellow shirt along with a red bowtie. He is also wearing yellow pants and formal black shoes. He starts on CAM06. Unlike the other antagonists he will go through the ventilation to the left of the office. Once he gets into the office you must quickly shut the vent door. Ziggy Ziggy is first active on Night 2 and onwards. Ziggy is the 2nd slowest antagonist in the game. Ziggy is wearing a blue shirt with a red cape tied to his back. His blue shirt has a yellow z on it. He is wearing red shorts along with white shoes. He starts on CAM07. If he gets into the player’s office you must quickly shut the hallway door to prevent death. Trixie Trixie is first active on Night 2 and onwards along with Ziggy. Trixie is the third fastest antagonist in the game. Trixie is wearing an orange helmet along with a white shirt. She is also wearing red pants along with roller skates. She starts on CAM08. In a similar fashion to Stingy she goes through the ventilation instead of the office hallway. You must quickly shut the vent door to prevent death if she gets into the player’s office. Pixel Pixel is first active on Night 3 and onwards along with Bessie. Pixel is the fifth fastest antagonist in the game. Pixel is wearing a white shirt along with blue jeans. He is also wearing formal black shoes. He starts on CAM10. He is a fairly big threat due to how close his starting position is to the office. If you see him in the office hallway you must quickly shut the door to prevent death. Bessie Busybody Bessie is first active on Night 3 and onwards. Bessie Busybody is the third slowest antagonist in the game. Bessie has grey hair along with a red dress and blue shoes. She starts off in CAM02 near the entrance of the building. If she gets into the player’s office you must quickly shut the hallway door to prevent death. Milford Meanswell Milford is the most difficult antagonist to deal with in the whole game. Milford will first become active on Night 5 and onwards. Milford is a balding Hispanic man wearing a yellow shirt and pants. He is also wearing brown shoes. Milford starts in CAM04 and can go into any of the cameras/locations in the building. He is defended off with the hallway door. Mechanics *Monitor:You use this to monitor the establishment. There are a total of twelve cameras in the game. *Hallway Door: You use this to defend off Robbie, Sportacus, Stephanie, Pixel, Bessie and Milford Meanswell. *Vent Door: You use this to defend off Trixie and Stingy. *Maintenance Panel: In a similar fashion to FNaF 3 if you use the monitor, hallway door or vent door for too long they will eventually break. The only way the player can restore whatever they broke they will need to flip up the Maintenance Panel and reboot it. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the whole game. The only characters active on this night are Robbie, Sportaflop, Stephanie and Stingy. Most players easily go through this night without any problems or death. Night 2 This night is still fairly easy but it is actually harder than the previous night. Robbie, Sportacus, Stephanie and Stingy are still active from the previous night. Trixie and Ziggy also activate tonight. This night is easily passable. Night 3 This night is when things start getting fairly difficult. All of the previous enemies along with Pixel and Bessie are active on this night. Most players die at least once on this night. This night’s difficulty is normal. Night 4 This night is one of the hardest nights in the whole game. Robbie, Sportaflop, Stephanie, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel and Bessie Busybody are still active on this night. No new antagonists become active on this night. Night 5 This is the 2nd hardest night in the whole game. All of the previous enemies are still active on this night along with Mayor Milford Meanswell. Most players die a lot on this night. Night 6 This is the final night in the whole game. This night is extremely difficult. Most players die a lot on this night. All of the previous enemies are still active on this night. Trivia *This game has one scrapped character: The original Sportacus from the 1996 icelanding play that Lazytown was based on. *The game was going to have a sequel but it got cancelled. Category:Games